deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Laquearius/Cú Chulainn vs Fionn mac Cumhaill
Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster and the demigod who single-handedly fought off an entire army with his skill and ability to enter a battle rage known as the "warp spasm"... Fionn mac Cumhaill, the leader of the greatest army Ireland has ever seen... Which of these ancient Irish heroes is DEADLIEST? Cú Chulainn Cú Chulainn was the demigod son of the god Lugh and a mortal woman. He was greatly skilled in battle, being able to defend Ulster by himself against the army of Queen Medb when all able-bodied Ulstermen were cursed and debilitated. He was feared for his ability to enter a state of battle fury called the "warp spasm" or "riastrad", which would deform his body into a horrible shape and greatly increase his strength, at the cost of being able to distinguish friend from foe. Weapons Short: Cruaidin Catutchenn and Duban Mid: Gae Bulg, spear crafted of the bones of a sea monster, would fill the body of any living thing it struck with barbs Long: '''Sling Fionn mac Cumhaill Fionn mac Cumhaill was leader of the band of Irish warriors known as the Fianna. Earlier in life, he had been trained by a druid, attained extraordinary knowledge, and defeated the demon Aillen. Alongside his great skill in battle, Fionn was also a giant with massive strength, being responsible for the creation of the Isle of Man. '''Weapons Short: '''Mac an Luin and Sgiath Gailbhinn '''Mid: '''Spear of Fiacha, magical spear which, when pressed to the forehead, protects the user from magic '''Long: Long Bow Laquearius's Weapon Edges Short: Fionn mac Cumaill Both swords are very basic, with no special properties. Fionn's shield, however, has a poisonous effect (much thanks to Appelmonkey from bringing this to my attention) to it. This, combined with his superior strength and speed, give him the edge in close combat. Mid: Cú Chulainn The Spear of Fiacha maybe have useful properties, but the Gae Bulg is easily the deadliest weapon, as its magical effect is meant purely for killing. Long: Cú Chulainn Cú Chulainn is incredibly accurate with his sling over long distances, and it can be used to wreak havoc when used in conjunction with the warp spasm. Fionn's bow doesn't come close to the devestation of the sling. Laquearius's X-Factors Strength: '''Cú Chulainn: 90, Fionn: 96 Cú Chulainn has numerous feats of strength, including one where he lifts a castle over his head. In his warp spasm form, he hurled a stone from his sling with enough force to kill 400 men at once. Fionn has the feat of lifting and hurling the Isle of Man into the Irish Sea, which puts him just slightly above Cú Chulainn in terms of strength. '''Speed and Agility: Cú Chulainn: 87, Fionn: 98 The Fianna prided themselves in their speed. Warriors had to be able to preform great feats of agility and skill while moving incredibly quickly. Cú Chulainn is incredibly quick, but he isn't a match for Fionn in terms of speed. Training: Cú Chulainn: 60, Fionn: 85 Both heroes recieved basic warrior training from their mentors in their youth, but only Fionn would continue on to become the leader of the Fianna, in which training was part of everyday life. '''Experience: '''Cú Chulainn: 80, Fionn: 83 Both have much experience in battle, but Fionn slightly takes the edge for fighting a greater variety of foes. Laquearius's Verdict It's incredibly close, but in the end, my vote goes to Fionn. My main reason for this decision is this fact: Diarmuid, a Fianna who was capable of taking on thousands (3,400 to be precise) of warriors single-handedly, was terrified of Fionn. Most of Cú Chulainn's battles in the War of the Brown Bull were composed of one-on-one battles with Medb's champions, only taking on the full might of the army when the warp spasm came into play. I think this says a lot about Fionn's skill as a warrior compared to Cú Chulainn's. Cú Chulainn may have superior weapons, and the warp spasm will definitely be a threat, Fionn's greater skill and experience will give him the win in the end. Notes *The battle will be fought in a hilly, grassy, area in Ireland, where Cú Chulainn mistakes Fionn for one of Medb's soldiers. *Current vote status is Fionn: 3, Cú Chulainn: 4. *Voting is set to end on Tuesday, July 18th, will be extended if the tie remains. Voting is over. The winner is Cú Chulainn, 4 - 3. Battle It was a calm, and foggy morning. For Cú Chulainn, the only sound was that of his chariot's wheels quietly rolling across the top of a grassy hill outside of Ulster. The army of Queen Medb had not been seen for several days, and the Hound of Ulster was out scouting for any sign of them. As the chariot reached the summit of the hill, a confusing sight befell the hero. He ordered Laeg, his charioteer, to halt. Peering through the fog, he saw a giant of a man seated on a rock amidst the bodies of several slain Ulstermen. The fair-haired giant was cleaning blood off of the tip of his spear while humming to himself, seemingly unaware of the chariot's arrival. The Hound lept from his chariot, dismissed Laeg, and prepared to greet the stranger. Unbeknownst to the Son of Lugh, the giant was well aware of his prescence. In fact, the giant had seen Cú Chulainn long before Cú Chulainn saw him. As the Lord of the Fianna sat with is thumb in between his teeth, several thoughts raced through his mind. 'Cú Chulainn. Hound of Culann. Son of Lugh. Setanta. Army-destroying war hero. Gae Bulg. Riastrad.' The power of the Salmon worked its magic quickly, and soon Fionn knew almost eveything that could be known about the approaching warrior. The only thing he did not know, was his intent. Fionn snatched up his spear from its place on the ground, rose to his feet, and pointed his weapon at Cú Chulainn's throat. Cú Chulainn was mesmerized by the man's size; the giant was almost twice as tall as he was. "Who are you, giant? Another champion of Medb, here to make a fruitless attempt on my life? Many like you have tried, and I still breathe." "Easy, there. I know not of this "Medb" you speak of. I was simply doing a bit of hunting, when these men..." said Fionn, as he gestured to the bodies that surrounded him, "...interrupted me. I assure you, I mean no harm." "If that is so, then why do you continue to point your weapon at me?" Fionn looked down onto to his spear, and hesitated before lowering it. "Of course, I'm so-" "Fool!" shouted the Hound, leaping at Fionn with his sword, Cruaidin Catutchenn, drawn. "Your lies will not save you, servant of Medb!" Light bursted from the hero's sword as it drew closer to its target. Shielding his eyes, Fionn leaped to the side, nearly dodging the strike. He grabbed his shield, Sgiath Gailbhinn, which hissed with corroding poison as he took it in his hand. He swung the shield in a wide arc in front of him, the rim barely scraping the Hound's arm. Cú Chulainn roared with pain as his skin was burned by the poison. Taking up his own shield, Duban, the Hero of Ulster took a defensive stance and prepared for Fionn's next move. Fionn watched his opponent carefully, waiting for an opening. The Son of Lugh ran out of patience and lunged at the giant, who expertly parried with his spear. Fionn then made an attack of his own, thrusting the Spear of Fiacha at Cú Chulainn's sword hand. Superhuman strength forced the spearhead into Cú Chulainn's flesh, and the hero dropped his sword with a shout. Recovering from the strike, Cú Chulainn tugged his hand back, pulling the spear from the shocked warrior's hand and casting it to the ground. Cú Chulainn then swung the sharpened edge of his shield at Fionn's neck, who quickly reacted and leaped backwards onto the hillside. He drew Mac an Luin from its sheath to replace his lost weapon and readied himself. "Enough games!" growled Cú Chulainn, his voice deeper and harsher than it was before. He tossed his shield aside and drew his legendary spear, Gae Bulg. Fionn swung his sword to the side, attempting to disarm his opponent again. Cú Chulainn was ready, and he ducked under the swing and thrusted directly at Fionn's neck. Fionn pulled his shield up to deflect the blow, but the Spear of Mortal Pain was not stopped, and the spearhead split the shield in two. Fionn pulled back just in time to avoid the strike, and was only scratched by the spear's tip. Shoving Cú Chulainn back, Fionn hurled his broken shield at the Hero of Ulster, which slammed into his face, the poison burning him badly. He grabbed his face and growled from both pain, and the burning fury within him. Fionn took this opportunity to charge forth, and run Cú Chulainn through with all of his strength. Mac an Luin pierced Cú Chulainn's stomach, who went limp. Fionn sighed as he allowed the hero's body to fall. "NOW I'M MAD!" screamed the wounded body, getting to its feet and burning red with rage. Fionn stepped back as he witnessed the most horrifying event he had ever seen in his life. There were sounds of the sickening cracking of bones, and the blood-curdling tearing of flesh. Cú Chulainn's legs twisted around, his cheeks tore open to reveal a terrifying smile, one of his eyes was sucked back into his skull, while the other burst out of its socket. His muscles and veins bulged wildly, and his stature grew to make him even taller than Fionn. The man-turned-monster roared, and began to charge. Fionn snatched up Duban from the ground and prepared for the coming blow, but the strength of this beast was even greater than his own now. Fionn was sent flying over the hill, and landed in a gulch with an explosion of mud and earth. Thinking quickly, he drew his bow and hurried to to the top of the hill. He knocked an arrow and searched frantically for the monster, finally spying him on the peak of another hill. He let arrow after arrow fly, to no avail. The beast paid no mind to the shafts that pierced his skin as he placed a massive rock into the pad of his sling. Fionn fired another volley, this time aiming at the monster's arm to stop his attack. However, it did nothing to prevent him from slinging the stone in Fionn's direction. Fionn leaped off of the hill and back into the gulch just as the top of the hill erupted into a rain of dirt. Fionn barely had time to recover before Cú Chulainn was upon him. The beast grabbed hold of him and hurled him into the sky. Fionn was in the air for several seconds before he crashed down into another hill and split it open. Gasping violently, the Fian struggled to get to his feet. He crawled out of the newly-made pit and collapsed onto the grass. His vision went dark just before he felt the tip of Gae Bulg enter his back. Cú Chulainn roared triumphantly, his enemy defeated. Exhausted from the fight, he only made it a few steps before he collapsed himself and sleep took hold of him. Soft rain began to fall upon the fields. Droplets sprinkled down onto the bodies of the two warriors, but only the Fian awoke. Fionn attempted to stand up, but his body was broken. He could hear the breathing of the Hound nearby. Mustering all of his strength, he raised his open palm to the sky. Only a few drops landed in his hand, but that was enough. He turned his palm and let the drops fall into his mouth. Fionn let out a gasp as his wounds healed and his strength returned. Getting to his feet, he hurried off before the Hound could awaken. Winner: Cú Chulainn Category:Blog posts